How Zara Declared Independence
by JunoInferno
Summary: The Doctor, Donna and Zara find themselves in Philadelphia in 1776, where Zara takes on a special mission. Just an Independence Day lark. Sequel to Regarding Mrs. Smith.


Author's Notes: I do not own Doctor Who, the fact that this would never happen ought to be evidence of that. Do the letters B, B and C mean anything to you? Anyway, this is just an Independence Day lark that I tried to work into some other stories, but eventually I decided it was best as a Ginger Time Baby Excursion. Imagine this as taking place a few days after the end of Regarding Mrs. Smith. I make no claims to historical accuracy as I have chosen to base this on what I remember from watching John Adams and what I just checked on Wikipedia. Let me know what you think, happy reading and Happy 4th of July! Sorry, England.

* * *

Donna came out into the console room surprised to see the Doctor wearing Zara in a baby carrier around his front as he stood in front of the TARDIS navigational controls.

"Look! Here's Mummy!," said the Doctor. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah," said Donna, caressing the console, "it's nice to be back with the Old Girl."

The TARDIS hummed appreciatively, mirroring the sentiment.

"What are you doing?," Donna asked.

"Teaching Zara to pilot the TARDIS."

"Zara pilot!," the baby said enthusiastically.

"That's right!," said the Doctor.

"Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"She's eight months old. I don't think she should be piloting things."

The Doctor looked offended. "She's not doing all of it, the TARDIS controls are partially telepathic and I'm helping her. Zara's going to choose our destination today."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? We have enough problems when you choose our destination."

"It's just a quick little trip, we're going to Philadelphia for some cheese steak and maybe to run up the steps from Rocky. Here we go!," said the Doctor, maneuvering the controls with a flourish. "Come on."

"Doctor?," asked Donna.

"Yeah."

"Don't you think we should get the pram and the nappy bag?"

The Doctor paused. "Oh. Right. That was sort of a disaster yesterday. I didn't realize they were going to hold us for ransom. Pram and nappy bag, then."

Once they had gathered Zara's pink pram and nappy bag replete with banana snacks, Mister Scallofrax and Pooh Bear, they headed out of the TARDIS.

"Here we are! Philadelphia! City of Brotherly Love!," announced the Doctor as Donna pushed Zara out.

Donna looked around. "Why does it look like Liberty Square in Magic Kingdom? Smells awful, though."

The Doctor looked around. "Well, this is definitely Philadelphia. I'm sure of it. Zara must have just gotten the year wrong."

"She's eight months old!," Donna shot back. "How do you know it's Philadelphia?"

The Doctor pointed at a nearby building. "See that steeple? The Liberty Bell's in there. Of course it's not the Liberty Bell right now, it's just a bell. I've been here before."

"You have? When?"

"Oh, when I helped Benjamin Franklin discover electricity. I wonder if old Benny's around. I'd love to catch up with him." The Doctor walked over to a print shop window with a newspaper displayed in it. "Oh, brilliant! August of 1776! Benny's bound to be around here somewhere. We'll just go over there to Independence Hall and pop in, of course it's not Independence Hall yet, it's just the Pennsylvania State House."

"Isn't this when the Americans declared independence?," asked Donna.

"Oh, they already did that in July, but there's still lots to be done, lot to see. Allons-y!"

They walked to the state house. A young page was at the door.

"May I help you, sir?"

"Yes, I'm just looking for Doctor Franklin. We're old friends."

"Doctor Franklin is with Mister Jefferson and Mister Adams. They're in an important meeting and asked to not be disturbed."

"Oh, I'm sure he won't mind! Come on, Donna!"

They walked down the hall and the Doctor burst into a room.

"Benny!," he exclaimed happily.

Benjamin Franklin adjusted his glasses. "Doctor?"

"Yup! It's me!"

"How is that possible? You have not aged a single day and it has been over twenty five years."

"He gets that," said Donna.

John Adams looked perturbed. "Who is this man? How dare you interrupt us, we are in the midst of business of the greatest import."

"This is my friend, the Doctor. He was there when I discovered electricity." Benjamin motioned at the other men. "Allow me to introduce two of my fellow delegates to the Continental Congress. John Adams of Massachusetts and Thomas Jefferson of Virginia. This is the Doctor."

"What name, though?," asked Adams.

"No, that is my name, just the Doctor. This is my wife, Donna and our daughter, Zara."

"Hi," said Donna.

"So," said the Doctor, "what's going on? Anything happening? Are you writing something, Tommy?"

"I have been crafting the declaration of our independence," said Jefferson.

"Oh," said the Doctor, "mind if I have a little looksie?"

Jefferson nodded and handed over the sheet.

"Who are you, sir?," asked Adams.

"I told you, Johnny, I'm the Doctor." The Doctor took out his brainy specs to look at the paper Jefferson had given him. "When in the Course of human events, it becomes necessary for one people to dissolve the political bands which have connected them with another, and to assume among the powers of the earth, the separate and equal station to which the Laws of Nature and of Nature's God entitle them, a decent respect to the opinions of mankind requires that they should declare the causes which impel them to the separation."

"God," said Donna, "it's like a break up letter. My mate, Veena got one just like it."

"It's the ultimate break up letter," said the Doctor. "Oh, I love this next bit. 'We hold these truths to be self-evident, that all men are created equal, that they are endowed by their Creator with certain unalienable Rights, that among these are Life, Liberty and the pursuit of Happiness.' Lots of good stuff there. You humans."

The three men exchanged confused glances.

"Thank you," said Jefferson, looking worried.

"What next?," asked the Doctor.

"We are going to take this to the rest of the Congress to be ratified and signed," said Franklin.

"Brilliant!," said the Doctor. "That might be worth watching."

They sat in the back of the congress, in the stifling heat as the delegates debated the declaration.

"This is taking forever," said Donna. "They won't stop arguing."

"They're Americans. It's what they do." The Doctor took Zara up out of the pram and bounced her on his knee as she cooed in delight. "They like it that way."

"It's amazing that they ever got this country off the ground."

"Oh, but that's what you humans do, defy the odds. One little blue planet orbiting a gas giant springs forth life. One little species of Homo sapiens survives evolution. One little motley group of colonies defies the most powerful empire in the world and changes the course of human history. All in this little room."

Donna nodded. "So, Thomas Jefferson's the one that slept with his slave, right?"

The Doctor sighed. "You know that is very human of you as well."

"I was just asking," said Donna.

A gavel pounded. "The declaration carries! We will now sign it, gentlemen," announced the secretary.

"About bloody time," said Donna.

They watched as each of the delegates got up and signed.

"Congratulations," said the Doctor walking up again to Jefferson, Franklin and Adams. "Well done. Right, Donna?"

"Oh, best Declaration of Independence signing I've ever been to," said Donna. "What now?"

"Well, first it must be read to the people and copies delivered across the colonies," said Adams. "Then we must dispatch a messenger of some sort to take it to King George."

"Zara!," announced Zara.

"That's a brilliant plan," said the Doctor. "Zara can take it."

"Are you completely mad?," asked Donna.

"Well, she volunteered," said the Doctor.

"This is no joking matter," said Adams. "Our very revolution is at stake."

"No, Zara can definitely deliver it. Just leave it to me," said the Doctor.

"I trust the Doctor to abide by his word," said Franklin.

They said their farewells and started the walk back to the TARDIS.

"So," asked Donna, "now that we have the Declaration of Independence, what are we going to do with it?"

"Well, we're going to do what I said. Well, Zara is."

Donna shook her head. "No, Zara's not taking the Declaration of Independence to King George."

"Sure she is. She said she would."

"She's eight months old!"

* * *

The arguing continued back into the TARDIS, as the Doctor started the controls and as they landed outside St. James' Palace the next day. Donna was still arguing when they were introduced to His Majesty as the Doctor pushed Zara along in the pram.

"Your Majesty, the Doctor and Donna Smith-Noble," said the courtier.

"And Zara," added the Doctor.

"And Zara."

"Zara!," added the baby.

"Doctor," said the King, "I have heard that name before."

"Well, don't worry about it. Anyway, Zara has something to give Your Majesty."

"This is barmy," said Donna.

The Doctor pushed the pram forward. "Now, Zara, give the paper to His Majesty."

Zara held the paper out for the King who seemed befuddled as he was forced to reach for it. He took the document and examined it.

"This is a Declaration of Independence from the colonies," said King George.

"Yes, it is. Good girl, Zara."

Donna sighed. "Here we go."

"This is treason," said the King.

"Oh, right," said the Doctor looking at Donna.

"Guards!," shouted the King.

"Um, Donna," said the Doctor.

"Yeah," said Donna, knowing exactly what his next words or rather word would be.

"Run!," shouted the Doctor as they began racing out of St. James' Palace.

Once they were safely back in the TARDIS, Donna turned to the Doctor. "Do you think I maybe had a point now?"

The Doctor swallowed. "Yeah, I get that now. Sorry, Zara, I suppose you're an enemy of the Crown now. Oh, we should have taken pictures!"

"Pictures?," asked Donna.

"Yeah, a baby only becomes an enemy of the Crown for the first time once. We could have added them to the baby book."

Donna shook her head. "This is all just going over that big Time Lord head of yours, isn't it?"

He looked blank. "What's gone over my head?"

"I think we need to discuss appropriate activities for an eight month old," said Donna. "Getting involved in revolutions is not one of them."

"Right," said the Doctor. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Zara snack," said the baby.

"Right," said Donna picking her up out of the pram. "Let's get you fed and get you a nap. I think that's enough excitement for one day."


End file.
